Destiny
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Destiny is never changing, why do we meet the people we do? [13x5. 1x2. 3x4, Shonen ai, Yaoi, Lemon won't be posted on FF. net]
1. Chapter 1

"Destiny" Chapter 1

The trees in the large forest swayed in the winter breeze as if alive. The land moved, sloped, and rose in its own nature. A small figure moved with speed but also clumsiness through the trees. Dark hair fell wildly over slender shoulders as the figure moved. Sounds heavier than bare feet thundered along the path the youth had just traveled.  
  
"Capture him! He can't escape," a voice yelled through the trees.  
  
The young man tried to speed up but the forest floor cut into his bare feet. Turning his head, dark eyes saw horses drawing closer to him. No he had to escape... he was no one's slave! A movement in front of him caught his focus. A white horse stood near the path alone. He felt the stead calling to him, feeling his own fear and pain. Stopping before the animal he slowly reached out to touch the snow colored fur. The horse bucked its head and turned to the side to give the youth access to its back.  
  
The tired young man climbed on allowing the horse freedom to take him where ever as long as it was away from here. The stead moved swiftly through the trees and debris on the forest floor. Closing his dark eyes he felt his body drain and tire as the threat became less. The horse stopped causing him to force one eye open.  
  
Before him were several huts in a small encampment. Did they own this animal? The horse whined drawing attention. A tall man with ginger colored hair stepped out of one of the huts. The young man swayed on the horses back his body shutting down. He began to fall to the side when he was caught in a pair of solid arms. His head lulled back as he lost consciousness.  
  
"Get over here boy! Who do you think you are disobeying me? I'll have your village attacked and destroyed if you keep this up," a growling ugly voice said.  
  
"You killed them already! Don't touch me ever again you ugly pig!"  
  
Wufei shot up his muscles tightening when a pair of large hands tried to gently push him back down. He tried to fight back but his body was far too weak to do anything.  
  
"Calm down, you'll cause more harm. No one is going to hurt you," a warm voice startled him. Turning his head, dark eyes met light blue as he remembered the man from before he had passed out. "What is your name?" The older man asked.  
  
Wufei looked at him startled to be asked such a question. It had been so long since anyone cared what his name was. "Wufei," he whispered afraid to speak any louder.  
  
"Don't be afraid, we mean you no harm Wufei," the man said. "My name is Treize; I'm the leader of a rebel group. This is an outpost of that group."  
  
"Rebel?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, against slavery and our false King," Treize explained wiping a warm cloth over Wufei's forehead. "What were you doing in the forest in this condition?"  
  
Wufei turned his head away; he couldn't tell anyone what had happened since he had been taken from his village a few years ago.  
  
"Are you a runaway slave? Well either way you are very special," Treize said causing him to look back over.  
  
"Special?"  
  
"Yes, that horse you rode wouldn't let anyone touch her, let alone ride. After breaking free we decided to let her go, only she returned with you on her back."  
  
"She called to me, and offered her back..."  
  
"You can speak with animals?"  
  
"No, I just feel their emotions sometimes, I've always been able to since I can remember. I don't know if they can feel my own in return."  
  
"Where is your home?" Treize asked gently.  
  
"I don't have one, they are all dead.... he killed them to make me behave," Wufei said, his dark eyes becoming sad and haunted.  
  
"Who is he?" Treize asked re-soaking the cloth and replacing it.  
  
Wufei looked away mad at himself for already saying too much. Treize gently turned his head back, forcing their eyes to meet. "The false King," he mumbled.  
  
"That bastard," Treize swore standing up. "We will have to act faster or he will get his hands on all our children. I'm sorry about your family and village. If you'd like, you are welcome to stay here until you feel better."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Wufei said softly.  
  
"Don't be foolish, no one in your condition could survive in those woods in this weather. Just get some rest," Treize said as he approached the closed curtain separating the room from the rest of the hut.  
  
"What is her name?" Wufei ventured to ask, his voice still soft.  
  
"Not one you need to hear," Treize replied. "Why don't you give her a new one?"  
  
With that said the older man slipped through the curtain leaving it closed behind him. Wufei looked around the small room, noting the lack of personal items. This must be temporary, Wufei thought when he heard rushed footsteps on the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Lord Treize is it true?" A young but warm voice asked.  
  
"Calm down," Treize's voice replied.  
  
"But if he is a slave, they will come looking for him... it'll give us away too soon," the young voice trembled, trying to reason with its leader.  
  
"Stop it! This isn't like you Quatre," Treize said keeping his voice level.  
  
"But..."  
  
"What has gotten into you? He is a human being not an object!"  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about..."  
  
"If they do come looking, they won't find him. I won't let them."  
  
"I..." the voice faltered, "oh Gods, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry, you're right we must not let them find him or take anyone else."  
  
"Why did you speak the way you did just then?"  
  
"I had a vision when he came... you died in it."  
  
"Is that all you saw, just my death?"  
  
"Yes, not the how, why or when. We were just mourning the loss of our leader. He was there in the shadows... I'm worried."  
  
"Don't be, I don't plan on dying before this is over," Treize replied. "Now go on I bet Trowa is looking for you."  
  
"I just thought you should know..." Calmer footsteps walked away than had come.  
  
Wufei stood beside the curtain his entire body shaking. He was going to cause this man's death if he stayed. No he had to leave before that could happen. Looking around he found the torn up shirt he'd stolen. Slipping it over his bandages he listened for the older man to leave.  
  
After some time of not hearing anything from the other side of the curtain he peaked his head through to see the room empty. Slipping quietly through the hut he stepped outside as a numbing wind touched his exposed skin. The white horse from before stood near the hut's entrance and looked up as he exited. It was then he noticed the falling snow and the dead earth already being covered.  
  
He placed his shaking fingers to already cold lips hoping to keep the animal quiet. But as soon as he stepped into the snow with bare feet the animal reared back and let out a loud whine. It gained several people's attention including Treize who ran over. Wufei made a dash for the woods to the north of the camp, scrambling through the cold snow, his sore body protesting the actions.  
  
"Wufei wait!" Treize called running after him.  
  
His already weak body let him at a disadvantage. He finally had to stop, his lungs burning from the cold air he gulped in rapidly. His skin was colder than he had ever thought it could get. He was suddenly wrapped in a large warm black cape.  
  
"He just wants to help you," a voice he didn't recognize said behind him.  
  
Turning sharply around he was staring into a pair of happy violet eyes. "I don't want to cause him any trouble," Wufei said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"His death..."  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that?" The young man asked adjusting the hood of his own robe.  
  
"Your see ere said..."  
  
"You have to take caution with Quatre's visions; sometimes he doesn't interpret them correctly. We usually talk through them to get the real meaning."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No more buts, Treize should be here any minute to take you back to his safe, warm hut... let him help you," the young man said just as heavy boots broke dead limbs drawing Wufei's attention.  
  
When he turned back to where the violet eyed man had been standing, no one but the wind was there. A shiver climbed down his back as he felt a strong hand against his shoulder.  
  
"Wufei, you could die out here dressed as you are and the shape your body is in. Why did you run?" Treize asked turning the teen to face him.  
  
"I heard... what your see ere said," he whispered trying to stop his chattering teeth.  
  
"I thought you might have heard that conversation, he can get a little zealous when it comes to his visions, especially is someone is harmed in them," Treize tried to explain. "Can we discuss this somewhere warmer?"  
  
Wufei looked at him, the white snow easily showing in the ginger hair. "Just let me walk away... you'll be better off."  
  
"Why won't you let us help you? You must have heard what I told Quatre... I won't let anything happen to you and I'm not just going to hand you over to them."  
  
Wufei just stared at him lips trembling as his teeth chattered. He brought one of his arms up to try and keep what body he had had left in, but his feet were becoming numb in the snow. "No one in the past two years has wanted to help me... no one cared about me as long as I kept that pig happy..."  
  
"That has changed, I won't let them touch you again," Treize replied stepping closer to the shivering teen. "Now please, you're going to make yourself sick."  
  
"You hate slavery that much..." Wufei stated looking down at the snow causing his loose shoulder length hair to fall in his face.  
  
Treize stepped closer before scooping the teen from the ground. Wufei sucked in his breath in surprise, his hands shooting up as he grabbed at Treize's robe. The robe he had been give we pulled tighter by the action. "Maybe," Treize mumbled as he walked back toward the encampment.  
  
"Please... put me down," Wufei pleaded as they neared the clearing.  
  
"They won't think any less of you if I carry you," Treize explained.  
  
"Please," Wufei pleaded his voice soft and vulnerable.  
  
"All right," Treize caved gently setting the teen on his feet.  
  
Wufei took that moments to try and escape, he had to get away. He wouldn't stay; he wouldn't be the cause of this man's death. He hated death; he hated everything about this world. He was only able to take a few running steps when two powerful arms encircled him.  
  
"I thought you might try that. Why can't you accept someone's help?" Treize said tightening his hold. When Wufei didn't answer he quickly scooped the teen back up knowing he couldn't let him walk away in this condition.  
  
Wufei looked anywhere but at Treize as they entered the encampment. He saw a short blonde standing beside a tall brunette near one of the other huts. Suddenly Wufei's attention was grabbed by familiar vibrant eyes. The young man from before was standing with the hood of his robe pulled down. Wufei could see rich brown hair dotted with snowflakes, a long braid fell over his shoulder. The young man smiled brightly at him causing Wufei to quickly dart his eyes away.  
  
Treize entered his hut without saying a word to anyone who had been standing around. He set Wufei back on the bed before easily removing the cape and ragged shirt. "Now please rest and let your wounds heal."  
  
Wufei silently watched him leave with the cape and shirt in hand. His body was tired and cold as he fought to stay awake. Finally he couldn't fight it any longer as his body folded to send him into the warm covers.  
  
Treize left he hut again, only this time he made sure Wufei was truly asleep. Carrying the folded robe he moved through the falling snow toward another hut. He stepped inside seeing one of the owner's at the small table. He set the cape beside the long haired man not gaining any reaction. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" The young man asked not looking up from the object in his hands.  
  
"I know it was you who stopped him in the woods," Treize answered.  
  
"Actually his injuries stopped him; I just thought he could use a little warmth."  
  
"Well thank you anyway Duo."  
  
"Don't lose this chance... I can already see the effect he is having on you," Duo said still not looking up.  
  
"Don't... don't use your power to try and make something that isn't there," Treize warned before turning to leave.  
  
"I think you're wrong," Duo whispered to the empty room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

"Destiny" Chapter 2

Wufei sat on a rock under a large dead tree, his lets pulled close to his chest to keep his bare feet from touching the wet snowy ground. Resting his chin on his knees his mind began to wonder. Ever since that day he'd been with the group, he felt an odd connection to these people even only after a month. Treize had kept his words when guards had found the encampment and asked about Wufei. He had hid the boy and told the guards they hadn't seen anyone for some time. He had risked his life to protect Wufei's. What Wufei didn't understand was why the older man had done it.  
  
He was startled when the hood of the cape he'd been give was flipped up over his head. Looking up his dark eyes met smiling violet. "Do you just disappear and reappear? If so, please disappear again."  
  
"Hey I'm only here to help," Duo replied with a fake look of hurt.  
  
"Help with what?" Wufei asked pushing the hood back down.  
  
"Why you're so distant from us. Or better yet why you try so hard to keep yourself so distant from Treize," Duo clarified.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Just leave me alone!" Wufei said burying his head against his knees.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Why do you think he does what he does for you?" Duo said causing Wufei's head to snap back up, only the young man was gone.  
  
Wufei sighed knowing he should be used to that by now. What had Duo been trying to imply by saying all of that? Shifting, his foot slipped from the rock to be buried in the cold wet snow sending a shiver through him.  
  
"Wufei?" Treize's voice called through the trees startling the youth. The older man appeared a frown etched on his features. "Why didn't you wear the slippers I left you?"  
  
"I..." Wufei stammered surprised by the question.  
  
"How do you plan to get back without freezing your toes off?"  
  
"I made it out here just fine," Wufei countered angry.  
  
"You're going to get sick if you keep going bare foot."  
  
"Why do you care!?" Wufei demanded moving to stand up only to have Treize scoop him up from the rock. "Put me down!"  
  
"I don't know why and no I won't, at least not until I find some where warmer and dryer," Treize said turning toward the encampment.  
  
"Put me down!" Wufei fought to break the older man's hold. "Please..."  
  
"No," Treize denied as they entered the busy encampment.  
  
"What's going on?" Wufei asked never seeing as much activity as he did then.  
  
"Our spy has returned with news," Treize answered going into his hut. He dropped Wufei on a pile of pillows in the main room, drawing a squeak from the startled young man.  
  
Before either could say anything two bodies entered the hut. Wufei's eyes gave Duo a passing glance before looking at the person with him. His heart jumped in his throat as he stared at eyes he would never forget. He scrambled to his feet, running into the inner room his breathing heavy and rapid.  
  
"Wufei?" Treize called a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
His body shook as he tried anything to get as far from that room and the man in it. Those crystal blue eyes were forever burned in his memory, along with the pain and terror. He didn't realize he'd bumped into the small table until the small singe framed painting it held fell to the floor.  
  
Treize entered the inner room leave the curtain closed. He became even more worried when he saw the terror in Wufei's dark eyes, the small body shaking uncontrollably. "Wufei what's wrong?"  
  
The dark eyes turned to him but they didn't seem to focus on anything. "No!" The youth shouted before his body collapsed into unconsciousness on the floor.  
  
Treize collected him from the floor and settled him in his bed, unsure of just what had happened. It was like when he saw... He stormed back into the outer room his eyes falling on the two men still standing there.  
  
"Is he all right?" Duo asked. "I thought you'd want to hear Heero's report but it can wait."  
  
"Wait," Treize said stopping the two who were about to leave. "Heero did you recognize that teen?"  
  
Heero turned back his eyes meeting Treize's. "Yes and I guess he remembered me as well."  
  
Duo looked at Heero, questions filling his violet eyes. "But why would he react like that?"  
  
"Because of what I had been ordered to do," Heero answered his voice even and monotone. "To gain his trust I had to watch him harm that young man."  
  
"What are you saying? You just stood there watching while he did God knows what to an innocent youthful soul?" Duo asked his emotions taking the better of him.  
  
"Duo..." Treize said stepping in. "I know you did what you had to. And you might be the only one who can help me get all the pieces put together."  
  
"Treize you can't seriously be asking what he saw?" Duo asked incredulously. "If Wufei had wanted you to know he would have told you. Don't learn about his ordeal and him this way, it isn't right."  
  
Treize looked at Duo but before he could speak a noise on the other side of the curtain had his attention immediately. He entered to see Wufei crouched in a corner trying to make himself as small as possible. Treize stepped toward the teen his movements slow and deliberate as not to scare Wufei any more than he already was.  
  
Wufei whimpered as Treize neared him. "Please no... no more..." his voice sobbed at a whisper.  
  
"Wufei it is okay," Treize soothed his voice low and soft. "You're safe here, no one is going to hurt you."  
  
Suddenly the youth bolted from the floor past Treize before the man could react. As he entered the outer chamber his eyes instantly locked with Heero's. He collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap.  
  
"Wufei," Duo called his voice soft as velvet. "This isn't the same man you knew at your captors. His name is Heero; he's a spy for us. He had to... or he would have been caught."  
  
Wufei's dark eyes were empty as they finally broke away to look at Duo, but he didn't try and run.  
  
"He had wished to step in and kill that man, but he couldn't. Wufei don't be afraid, he's actually very gentle and stubborn. Do you trust me? Because I trust him with my life and heart."  
  
Wufei blinked his eyes becoming more focused. "Never forget... they watched emotionless as... every time..." Wufei whispered brokenly.  
  
"Wufei will you show me? Will you let me see?" Duo asked hoping to be able to calm the young man. Wufei stared at him frozen. Duo needed to reassure him. "Only me, no one else will know what I see."  
  
Wufei slowly nodded, only he jumped as Duo's hands enfolded around his. Duo felt them connect quickly realizing Wufei has a special spirit which had been weakened. Images flooded his mind, most of them vulgar and intensely painful. Heero was in the background of most of the images, except he only watched when he himself was being watched. Whenever that pig had his back to Heero, the spy looked away disgusted. Wufei never saw such things as he tried to fight and lost. He cut their connection pulling himself back and away from the teen.  
  
"You never saw it," Duo said softly. "But he only watched when he had to... only when that bastard gave him no other choice. Wufei?"  
  
The young man stared at him his eyes blank and empty. Duo knew only one way to draw his now closed off spirit back. "Treize you must stay with him. Make him feel loved and comfortable, or he is just going to become an empty shell. His experiences and trauma from before are tearing him apart inside."  
  
Treize looked at Duo then Wufei, a strange worry eating at him. "All right," the older man agreed. "Make your report later and leave us."  
  
Duo nodded before standing up and taking Heero's hand. They silently left the hut, leaving Treize alone with Wufei. The old man sat down beside the teen his fingers interlacing with Wufei's small still ones.  
  
Treize stayed with him from sunrise to moonset, some kind of contact always there. He didn't know what else to do; he feared speaking might do more harm.  
  
"The moment I had arrived he force me into his bed," Wufei's voice startled Treize, breaking the silence that had settled around them from the last two weeks. Treize remained quiet not wanting to spook the teen. "He used me constantly the first few days. I wasn't allowed to leave the bed as he chained me there. He raped me any chance he could, it always hurt. I tried to fight back but could never make him stop. He became tired of my constant crying and threw me in one of the dungeons. I only stayed there maybe four sunrises before he forced me back in his bed, threatening the life of my village for my cooperation. He killed them all anyway. Those cold blue eyes watched, watched him rape me and beat me. The day I learned that he had my village destroyed, I told him he would never touch me again and I ran."  
  
Treize could feel Wufei's tears soak into his shirt as they lay in the bed, Wufei's frame being supported by Treize's larger one. He wanted nothing more than to kill that son of a bitch for doing this to such a strong and beautiful youth. "Wufei I'm sorry. I wish Heero had killed him but he couldn't do anything or he would have been discovered."  
  
"I realize that, I do," Wufei said sounding surprisingly gently. "Yet I can never forgive him or forget those eyes."  
  
"Don't say never, that is a long time," Treize replied running gentle fingers through the teen's dark hair.  
  
"Do you want me?" Wufei asked surprising Treize.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you want to..." Wufei blushed unable to finish his question.  
  
"No," Treize answered sliding out from under the youth to get up.  
  
Wufei grabbed his arm, his hands trembling. "Then what do you want? Why did you help me?"  
  
"Because no one should suffer," Treize said pulling free and putting on his robe. "And I don't want anything from you."  
  
"Treize don't lie so blatantly to the boy," a female voice came from the other side of the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Destiny" Chapter 3

Wufei looked over to see a young woman poke her heard through the opening. Her short dark hair fell into her face, but did nothing to hide her eyes or smile.  
  
"Lady Noin," Treize said surprised by the woman's appearance. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually her highness sent me to see how you guys were," she said stepping completely into the room. Her outfit was plain and simple, hiding her status. "I was just speaking with Duo; he told me everything that has been going on since my last visit. How are you?"  
  
"Fine and I don't know what he told you but..." Treize was startled when Wufei bolted from the bed, past Noin and out of the hut. "Damn it!"  
  
"From what Duo's said and what I just saw, the braided fool was right. Brother don't lose your chance with this one," Noin said pushing Treize through the curtain into the outer room.  
  
"Its not..."  
  
"Yes it is, now go before he freezes out there," Noin interrupted throwing Treize his cloak.  
  
Treize stared at her for a moment before pulling on his shoes and cloak. He turned and left the hut surprised to see the white horsed which had brought Wufei standing there. "Do you know where he went?" He asked the animal slowly approaching her.  
  
She whined before turning and walking toward the woods Wufei had tried to use before to escape. The horse walked at a trot over the snow covered ground as Treize followed, his eyes darting around. A movement ahead of him caught his attention. He ran past the horse his long legs giving him an advantage over the youth he chased. Catching up with Wufei he grabbed the teen's wrist stopping him.  
  
"Let go!" Wufei hissed trying to pull free.  
  
"No. Now why did you just run out like that?" Treize asked untying his cape and draping it around Wufei's exposed shoulders. The teen stopped fighting surprised by the action.  
  
"I'm so stupid," Wufei finally said bowing his head.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"I let him... because I thought it would spare my village. How foolish is that?" Wufei asked slouching forward. "Even now I'm spitting on their graves."  
  
"Wufei, no you're wrong. You only wanted to save them, you didn't know he would kill them anyway," Treize said pulling the teen into his arms.  
  
"I should have," Wufei spat at himself. "Why would that monster keep his promises? Why would anyone keep their promises?"  
  
"Wufei not everyone is like him. A lot of people can be trusted," Treize said holding the teen tightly. "Not everyone wants something from everybody."  
  
"But they do or they would ignore the world," Wufei said trying to pull away. "What does it matter? I'm only a child..."  
  
"What does that matter?" Treize asked surprised.  
  
"How could you feel anything for a mere child..." Wufei jerked away his hand coming to cover his traitorous mouth. "Oh God, forget it, forget I said anything."  
  
"Wufei when you asked what I wanted, was that why?" Treize asked calmly. "I guess she was right... now I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Who was right?" Wufei asked cursing his own curiosity.  
  
"Lady Noin, my sister," Treize said looking at the teen.  
  
"Your... she's your sister?"  
  
"Yes, who did you think she was?" Treize asked seeing Wufei blush. "You though she was my wife?" He asked trying not to laugh.  
  
Wufei looked away feeling even more foolish. When Treize's arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into the man's solid body. The dark haired teen looked up at him surprised by the action, to see a smile light the usually stern face.  
  
"I've never had a wife or felt any desire to acquire a female one," Treize said to his astonishment. "Of course you're too young to care about this man's life."  
  
"No I do," Wufei blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
"Oh you do huh? And just why is that? Not a few weeks ago you were giving off all the signals to leave you alone."  
  
"I... oh never mind, just forget it... I'm so foolish," Wufei said looking away.  
  
"I don't think you are, now come on before you catch a cold out here in so little clothes," Treize said before scooping the teen into his arms.  
  
Treize carried Wufei back to his hut, the horse following closely behind them. Wufei tried not to think about the older man but was finding it impossible to do anything else. As they approached the hut Lady Noin stood up from where she'd sat on the steps.  
  
"If I had said something to make you run away, I'm terribly sorry," she said to Wufei.  
  
Wufei looked at her, disbelieving she was apologizing. If wasn't anything she'd done that made him run. No that all lay with him alone, his disgrace for having feelings for a man, a man who didn't seem interested in him at all.  
  
Treize entered the hut, his sister following after them. He set Wufei on his feet, the young man doing everything to remain standing. It had been extremely cold outside, his body felt numb and tired.  
  
"We are all right. How is the Queen?" Treize asked turning to Noin.  
  
"She is fine if not worried," Noin replied glancing over at Wufei. "Are you all right?"  
  
Treize turned toward the younger man, worried his sister would ask such a thing. He noticed Wufei was shaking as he used the table for support.  
  
"Yes," Wufei said breathily. "I'm all right, but thank you for the concern."  
  
Treize approached the teen with a shake of his head. "No you're not," he said easily scooping Wufei into his arms and carrying him into the inner room. He laid Wufei down before covering him with a thick blanket. "Rest."  
  
Wufei watched Treize turn back and go into the outer room, pulling the curtain shut behind him. His eyes closed in exhaustion, as he slipped off to sleep. Wufei felt the slimy hands caress his naked flesh, leaving no skin untouched. His dark eyes watched the fat ugly body close in on his smaller, finding himself unable to fight back. A tongue soon began to lap at his skin when three fingers shoved into his body causing him to cry out at the unbearable pain. He was shaking or something was shaking him. He forced his eyes open to stare into Treize's concerned blue ones.  
  
"Shh, it is all right," Treize's voice whispered.  
  
"I dreamt of him. I hadn't dreamt of him for so long now," Wufei whispered his voice shaky.  
  
"I'll help you forget him," Treize said before bringing his lips against Wufei's throat.  
  
"What? Wait... Treize... please," Wufei pleaded as those lips seemed to draw across his throat and down his chest. He was startled when he felt something rub against him. "No... Treize please... No!"  
  
He tried to push the older man away but seemed to have no strength to fight with. "Wufei!" A concerned voice called shattering his nightmare and drawing him from the land of sleep.  
  
Wufei blinked open his dark blurry eyes to see Treize leaning over him. He jerked back from the older man unable to separate dream from reality. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, looking over he stared at violet eyes. Treize stepped back not sure why Wufei had shunned away from him.  
  
"That must have been some nightmare, your scream woke the entire camp," Duo finally said.  
  
"I... Is this another dream?"  
  
"No," Duo answered shaking his head. "This is real, as is Treize's concern."  
  
Wufei looked over at the older man still unsure. "I dreamt first about that man... then about you... attacking me."  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt you Wufei," Treize said not moving from where he stood.  
  
"I just don't know..." Wufei said looking down at his hands, they were shaking. "Why would I dream about him after so long? Or about you doing such a thing?"  
  
"Because you're afraid of what you're feeling," Duo offered earning a scowl from his leader. "Afraid he won't return such feelings."  
  
"I... I'm not..." Wufei tried to tell him he wasn't afraid but he just couldn't speak the lie. "Maybe I am... but don't I have that right?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Duo agreed. "Just don't push him away because of it. I think I'm going to go back and climb in my warm bed with my partner."  
  
Wufei watched him leave, Duo's words tumbling in his head. Then he seemed to remember Treize was still there and heard what he and Duo had said. The realization brought a livid blush to his cheeks as he was about to pull the blanket over his head.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"Can I die now?" Wufei asked mortified.  
  
"No," Treize said stepping forward. "If you'd like, I could stay."  
  
Wufei looked at him the dream finally gone from his mind. He nodded his head unsure of his voice. Treize smiled warmly before climbing slowly into the bed before the teen. Wufei curled up against the older man's side, his head resting against Treize's shoulder. He dozed off a few moments later, Treize's warmth and presence calming him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

"Destiny" Chapter 4

Treize looked up as Heero finished speaking about what he'd learned and a possible plan of attack. They all knew time was running out before this false King decided to take action against them. Treize thought about Heero's words and the number of men they would be facing.  
  
Duo bounded into the hut surprising both men. "You have to come see this," Duo said with a bright smile.  
  
Both men eyed him before grabbing their cloaks and following about the bouncy man. Treize stopped in his tracks the moment he was outside. His eyes narrowed as they focused on Wufei who was about to dismount from the snow white horse. He saw instantly the teen had removed his slippers. "What are you doing?" Treize growled causing everyone near by to look.  
  
Wufei's head snapped up as he had frozen in mid-movement to dismount. Treize approached the horse and collected the teen into his arms. "Where are you shoes? You can't keep walking around in the snow bare foot," Treize scolded the surprised young man who looked over at Duo.  
  
"They are right here," Duo said picking the shoes up from a rock. "Actually I called you out here because he was riding that horse."  
  
"I had no doubts of his ability to ride," Treize said heading back to his hut with Wufei still in his arms.  
  
"I'm... sorry," Wufei whispered not looking at the older man. "I just prefer going bare foot; have since before I can remember."  
  
"Your parents had let you?" Treize asked as they entered the hut.  
  
"No, I could only get away with it when they weren't around," Wufei answered his eyes becoming sad. "I really miss them sometimes."  
  
"Everyone thinks about their family, even if they are gone," Treize said setting Wufei on his feet.  
  
"What about your parents...?" Wufei asked suddenly.  
  
Treize eyed him a moment before answering. "They live safely with my sister and our rightful ruler."  
  
"I'm glad," Wufei said nodding his head before turning away to see the maps lay out on the floor. "What are those for?"  
  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself about," Treize said not wanting to tell Wufei about his earlier discussions with Heero.  
  
"You're going to attack," the youth guessed looked at the older man. "I'm going with you when you do."  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"No, I'm going," Wufei cut him off, "with or with out you."  
  
Treize stared hard at him realizing he would go alone. "All right," he caved. "I need to speak with my council."  
  
"May I listen?"  
  
"Yes, but don't say anything," Treize agreed watching Wufei sit in the corner on a pillow.  
  
Wufei watched him leave, only to return a few moments later with Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. The five sat down around the pile of maps, Duo glancing over at Wufei.  
  
"All right, after speaking with Heero the time might be right to attack," Treize said grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
"Well we need to figure out when to move, how long it will take to get there, and how to attack effectively," Duo pointed out.  
  
"Three days," Wufei said startling the five.  
  
"What?" Duo asked receiving a glare from Treize.  
  
"It will take you about three days to get there," Wufei said finally looking at them.  
  
"How do you know that?" Treize asked trying to keep his voice even.  
  
"That is how long it took me to get from there to here," Wufei answered staring at his hands beyond his pulled up knees.  
  
"You were out in that condition for three days?" Treize asked trying to catch Wufei's dark eyes.  
  
"Yes, I was usually running, I watched the sun rise over the snow everyday," he murmured his voice lowering.  
  
Everyone sat silently before Duo spoke up. "Thank you for the information."  
  
"I can work out a plan of attack," Trowa offered regaining everyone's attention to the situation.  
  
"All right," Treize said getting a hold of himself. "Trowa you and Heero work on a plan of attack. Duo, you and Quatre tell everyone to get ready to move out."  
  
"Yes," Duo and Quatre agreed standing up with the other two. They left the hut after Trowa had collected all the maps to work with.  
  
Treize stood up gazing over at the teen before deciding just what he wanted to say. "Wufei..."  
  
"I know you told me to remain quiet but I thought if would be all right since I was helping," Wufei cut him off still staring at his hands.  
  
"That wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that you are brave and strong for surviving out there like you had."  
  
"What?" Wufei asked snapping his head up to find Treize kneeling in front of him. He jerked back in surprise hitting his head against the wall behind him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Treize asked his hand gently cupping the back of Wufei's head.  
  
Wufei lowered his face into the protection of his knees, trying to hide his blush. "Fine," he mumbled embarrassed.  
  
Treize gently combed his fingers through the silky black stands, hoping to sooth the tender spot. "Are you sure?"  
  
Wufei couldn't keep his eyes open at the action, biting his lip to force himself to pull it together. "Yes," he tried to say as neutrally as possible.  
  
"Wufei, I'm still not sure about you going," Treize finally said what was really nagging at him.  
  
Wufei finally looked up at him. "I told you, I'll go alone... he has to pay."  
  
"Yes but I don't want so see you get hurt," Treize said.  
  
"I can handle myself just fine, I've used a sword before," Wufei said stubbornly.  
  
"All right, I see I can't talk you out of this," Treize said with a sigh, wishing that hadn't been the case.  
  
"No you can't," Wufei agreed pushing Treize's hand away from his head. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
The teen stood up and grabbing his shoes he hoped to the door putting them on. Trying his cloak in place he stepped outside. Wufei spotted Duo talking to several men near the horse stable. He wondered just what they were discussing. He walked over tucking his hands behind his back.  
  
"Yes, make sure they are all ready," Duo was saying before he turned to see Wufei walking over. "Hey, you sure you should be out here?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well where is Treize?" Duo asked dismissing the men with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I don't know, it isn't like I need a babysitter," Wufei snapped. "Now excuse me."  
  
"Be careful out there, yell if you run into any trouble," Duo called causing Wufei to speed up his walking.  
  
Wufei glanced around the snowed covered dead forest as he weaved through the trees. His pace was slow as he let his emotions free, his face giving away everything he was feeling. Why did he have to come to like someone like that? Someone who only saw him as a useless child, only able to get himself in trouble. Using a tree for support he pulled off his shoes to walk bare foot in the crunchy snow. He carried the shoes in one hand while brushing his shoulder length hair back with the other. He continued to walk, his feet growing cold but going unconcerned.  
  
A sound ahead of him caught his attention; he looked up to see a dark colored wolf blocked his path. The animal was soon joined by several more, which now began to move toward him. They growled and snarled showing their razor sharp teeth. Wufei stepped back surprised by their appearance. He grabbed a large stick sticking out of the snow. One of the wolves jumped at him, Wufei swinging with everything he had to knock it away. Two more attacked at the same time, causing Wufei to fall backwards. No, he thought as the animals drew in closer. He pressed his eyes closed waiting for the eminent attack, only nothing happened.  
  
Peaking an eye open he stared at a long braid when two arms encircled his shoulders. He turned to see Treize's blue eyes focused on him. When he heard a howl, he quickly looked back at Duo only to see a Wolf go flying toward a thick tree trunk.  
  
"I thought I told you to yell if you got into trouble," Duo said still tossing the wolves without even touching them.  
  
Wufei stared in shock when a jolt of pain shot through him. It grew in intensity causing him to cry out. Treize held him tighter as the pain began to fade as quickly as it had come. All the wolves that had remained scattered at the cry, their own howls matching it for a moment.  
  
"Wufei, are you okay?" Treize asked in concern.  
  
Wufei looked at the broken stick still in his hand as the pain faded completely. "They never touched me... I could have handled it."  
  
"Right," Duo agreed sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't need your help!" Wufei demanded yet unable to stop his now shaking hands.  
  
"A thank you would have been nice," Duo said in reply.  
  
"Forget you, I didn't ask for your help," Wufei shouted moving to get up yet Treize held him firmly in place.  
  
"Wufei," the older man said causing the teen to freeze.  
  
"Don't worry about it Treize, they wouldn't have killed him anyway," Duo said moving past them and dropping Wufei's shoes in his lap. "You dropped these."  
  
"Wufei what did I say about walking around bare foot," Treize admonished the teen before turning to see Duo had disappeared.  
  
"Oh who cares! It's not like you really care about me," Wufei said finally breaking free and standing up.  
  
Treize stood up and quickly lifted the teen into his arms surprising Wufei by the action. "You are wrong."  
  
"Put me down!" Wufei demanded his hands gripping Treize's shoulder.  
  
Treize set him on a large rock, "Then put your shoes back on."  
  
Wufei stared at him before screaming at the older man. "Just leave me alone! I can do whatever I want damn it! I don't need anyone, especially not you!"  
  
Treize stepped back in surprise at the words. "Fine, you're right." The older man turned away, walking silently back to the camp.  
  
Wufei watched him go, wanting nothing more than to call him back. He shook his head trying desperately to clear the urge away. No he didn't need anyone, just like he'd said. Especially not Treize, his village would have never approved. But they were gone, killed by that beast that calls himself a man. He had no one he was alone in this cold, hateful world.  
  
Wufei looked at the shoes beside him, forcing him to remember. Remember Treize and how the man always seemed to be reprimanding him, telling him he was going to hurt himself. The warnings had seemed to of gone unnoticed as he sat in the cold winter breeze alone.  
  
Picking up the shoes he felt he should return them before leaving. He couldn't stay now, not after how he'd acted and what he'd said. Wufei slowly walked into the camp his feet numb to the cold snow. He approached Treize's hut and set the shoes beside the door. He untied his cape and began folding it when the door opened. He was frozen more by Treize's eyes than the winter weather.  
  
"What are you doing?" Treize asked eyeing the folded cape.  
  
"I... I'm returning them," Wufei stammered. "It wouldn't feel right taking them."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Treize demanded grabbing Wufei's arm and jerking him inside the warm hut. "You couldn't leave like that in this weather, you'd easily get sick."  
  
"They are not mine," Wufei defended dumbly.  
  
"Don't be so stupid, I gave them to you just like the clothes," Treize said pacing the room.  
  
Wufei watched him for a few turns before sighing. "Just let me leave."  
  
"No," Treize said stopping in front of the teen.  
  
"What do you mean-"  
  
Treize grabbed his shoulders pulling Wufei into a strong embrace. He rested his cheek against Wufei's moistened hair. "No it is too dangerous, I won't let you get hurt."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Chapter 5

"Destiny" Chapter 5

Treize looked at the white horse as he prepared his own black stead. He approached the animal keeping his voice low, "You look out for him, he is important to me."  
  
"She knows," Duo said pulling up beside them on his own horse, Death.  
  
Treize looked at him before seeing the others approach already mounted and ready. Wufei stepped out of Treize's hut, securing his cape and hair back as he walked over. The horse he had secretly named Snowflake, turned to give him her back in invitation. Treize mounted his stead, Thunder, after Wufei was safely mounted.  
  
"All right, lets move out," Treize called to the small ground of about twenty five men.  
  
They trotted quietly through the words toward the castle, they had planned to reclaim. They stopped at nightfall everyday to make camp and rest from the riding. As they finally cleared the forest Quatre glanced back to be shocked by a startling sight. "Lord Treize..."  
  
"What is it Quatre?" Treize asked the blonde seeing the look of panic.  
  
"Look... behind us... there are..."  
  
Everyone turned back to see the forest's creatures had all gathered behind them. "What...?"  
  
"They are here to help," Duo supplied.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"They are responding to Wufei's fears," Duo explained causing the teen to look at him. "Your village... I did some checking and confirmed what I'd originally thought. Your people had a connection to nature and nature's creatures' right? That same power is in you, even though you have never had a chance to train yourself to use it. Those animals are responding to a fear you're giving off, like a scent. They are here to help, if needed."  
  
Treize glanced over at Wufei relieved by that news. They would protect the teen if he wasn't able to. "All right then. We camp here tonight and attack at first light," he told them seeing the castle just over the bluff.  
  
  
As the dawn broke into the night, the small army moved into position for their planned attack. When the sun began to sneak over the horizon, as a new snow began to fall, they charged the castle gates. Riding in, weapons drawn they surprised all the men milling in the courtyard. As the swords clashed more men began to join the falling army.  
  
Snowflake reared back catching a man who was about to hit her rider. She trampled on him as Wufei defended himself, the sword causing his hands to shake with each strike. He looked over to see Treize swinging his sword with a greater ease and confidence, cutting through anyone who came before him. Duo and Hero were also finding the battle easy, as Duo used his powers while Heero guarded for anyone who got through. Quatre and Trowa were picking people off with their arrows, targets in abundance. Wufei's eyes were drawn back to Treize, when the older man was toppled from his horse.  
  
"No!" he shouted before being struck in the side of the head, sending him unconscious immediately.  
  
Treize stood up his left shoulder bleeding where an arrow protruded out. He looked around the courtyard to see the white horse rider-less but not moving as she used her hoofs on attacking soldiers. Cutting his way through to the stead, he saw Wufei lying on the ground, blood coming from the side of his head. Collecting the youth in his good arm he moved them to an outer wall while the horse defended their retreat. Treize placed Wufei behind him, making guarding him that much easier.  
  
As he battled with one soldier another moved in on the defenseless teen. Just as he was about to strike the soldier was thrown back by a mass of dark fur. Treize was able to finally cut down the man he was fighting to see one of the wolves from before tearing into the other soldier. Looking around the battle, he saw several animals attacking, giving them the advantage. Treize looked back at Wufei who was still unconscious. "Guess they heard you."  
  
Soon the army fell leaving one man to be dealt with. Duo approached his leader with Heero following behind him. "Watch after him," Treize ordered before heading inside alone.  
  
Treize easily cut through the remaining guard as he entered the throne room. "Your reign is at an end," he told the false King drawing his blood sword up for attack. He cut the man's head clean off, causing the fat body to slump in the throne that never belonged to him. "You will hurt no one ever again."  
  
Treize stumbled slightly his sword falling from tired fingers. It was finally over, they had freed their homeland. He would have to clear this up before sending a message to his sister. Leaving the room h e called on two men to dispose of the body.  
  
Stepping out into the courtyard he saw his men beginning to clean up for the arrival of their Queen. Looking over where he'd left Wufei with Duo he saw no one. Quatre approached him a moment later a grimace on his face. "Lord Treize you need to have your shoulder looked at."  
  
"Where is Duo?"  
  
"He took Wufei to the healer, which is where you need to go as well," Trowa answered joining them.  
  
"All right, I'll go."  
  
  
The next day Treize found himself standing bandaged before his Queen, in her chambers. "Your Majesty, it is good to have you back in your rightful place.  
  
"Treize, I thank you and your men for all they've done," the Queen said brushing back her long brown hair. "Tell your four commanders they may stay here permanently. Also Lady Noin tells me a boy was able to crack into that heart of yours."  
  
Treize glanced around the room suddenly realizing his sister wasn't there. "She has a tendency to talk too much."  
  
"I see, well I've had three rooms set aside for your commanders and self. Please use them."  
  
"Thank you, I should be going," Treize said bowing.  
  
"Let him help you heal," the Queen called as he pushed the door open to leave.  
  
Stepping into the hall he saw his four most trusted men leaning on either side of the hallway. "The Queen has offered us permanent residence here in the castle."  
  
"Wow, how gracious of Relena," Duo said cheerfully, getting a poke from Heero for using her first name so informally.  
  
"Lord Treize," Quatre spoke up gazing at the older man.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He doesn't know."  
  
"Who, what?" Treize asked confused.  
  
Duo pushed himself away from the wall to approach the taller man. "Wufei, he thinks you were killed. No one has seen him or spoken to him since I took him to the healer. He has woken up but he doesn't know you're alive."  
  
  
Wufei stepped out of the healer's chambers his heart heavy. His mind replayed the scene in his head, Treize falling from his horse. Treize had been killed... why hadn't he been more careful? Wufei still wasn't sure how he'd survived after blacking out. The healer told him he'd been hit in the head. Walking down the hall he shuffled his feet only to stop frozen.  
  
Down the hall in front of him stood the four commanders and the person he thought had been killed. Treize stood speaking with Duo to suddenly glance down the hall and see him. Their eyes met, causing his stomach twist. Was this a dream?  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him from his daze. "He protected you, even though he was injured," Lady Noin said looking at her brother. "Only after the courtyard had been secured did he leave you with Duo. He killed that man, but it wasn't for his Queen anymore, it was for you."  
  
"For me..."  
  
"Yes," she said catching the glare Treize sent her. She removed her hand from Wufei's shoulder knowing just what that look meant. She gently pushed Wufei forward. "Go on now."  
  
Heero glanced down the hall to see Wufei approach. "Duo didn't you say you were hungry?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked confused as he looked at his lover. He followed Heero's eyes to see the real reason he'd asked the question. "Oh yeah, come on." He grabbed Heero's hand and drug the other man away.  
  
Trowa, who had also seen the teen, gently nudged Quatre quietly after the pair. The four quickly disappeared down the hall leaving Treize and Wufei alone. Treize watching the teen seeing him stumble slightly. "Wufei..."  
  
The moment the word had left Treize's mouth, the younger man ran down the hall, wrapping his arms around the other. Treize placed his right arm around Wufei's shoulders, holding the youth as close as possible. "You're alive..." Wufei said into Treize's chest.  
  
"Yes and you are all right as well, I'm glad," Treize answered tightening his arm.  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"It is all right, I'm here and you're here," Treize cut him off hold him tightly. "That is all that matters."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

Because of FF.net's policy I can not put up the final chapter of this fic. So it is posted at my website, you can find it there if you would like to read the final chapter of this story, Chapter 6.  
  
~Moon Princess Serena 


End file.
